The Two Sides of the Wind
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: When Yuzuki and her family move to Namimori, the thirteen year-old girl is forced to go to Namimori Middle school. There she makes new friends with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Ryohei, Chrome, and surprisingly Hibari. But she's hiding a secret from them, but what exactly is it. And why does she always tense up when her family is brought up. Eventual HibariXOC.
1. Prologue

**Me: Konnichiwa readers. I'm back, and bringing you a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction. Oh Yuzuki will you please do the disclaimer.**

**Yuzuki: Sure Brightcloud0915 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but she owns me and my family, our future weapons, and two other OCs.**

**Me: Thank you much Yuzuki-chan. Without further ado here is the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

A girl with short black hair was jolted awake as the van she was in rolled to a stop. Her blue-gray eyes were clouded with fatigue, and her black shirt was rumpled. She glanced over to her right and saw her brother. The raven haired boy was looking out of the window with longing. He was wearing a black shirt like his sister, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The boy suddenly looked over at the girl with blue-gray eyes, and grinned. She grinned back.

"I guess we're here Yuzuki-nee," the boy said. The girl nodded. A woman with brown hair turned around looking back at them.

"So what do you think of our new home kids?" the woman asked.

"It's nice I guess," Yuzuki said. Her brother nodded in agreement. A yawn was heard from behind the two siblings. A brown haired boy was the source.

"Yuzuki-chan, Arashi-kun are we there yet?" The little boy asked.

"Haruto, yes we're here. Are you excited?" the man that was formerly driving asked his youngest child. The young boy let out a swift 'yes' before unbuckling and getting out. His older siblings followed suit. As they stood on the sidewalk a green car pulled up. A girl with long chocolate brown hair exited it. Yuzuki walked over to the older girl.

"Chisaki-nee, how was your drive?" the dark haired girl asked her sister. The older girl looked down.

"It was okay, even though I don't like long drives, I think it was worth it. Anyway I call best room," Chisaki said. Yuzuki, and Arashi pouted. With their short black hair, and blue-gray eyes they looked identical. Of course that was to be expected since they were twins.

"Aw come on Chisaki, why should you get the best room?" Arashi asked. Then he coughed, earning a worried look from his twin. He waved it off, while his parents shared a look.

"Yuzuki, Arashi before we get settled we need to talk," their father said as he ran his fingers nervously through his brown hair. The twins looked at him quizzically. Their mother stepped in getting a grateful look from their father.

"Yuzuki you know that your brother is frail, and doesn't do well in cities. So well your father and I think it's best if Arashi doesn't go to school with you," their mother said. Both the twins gaped at her.

"But mom I don't know anyone here, and I don't want to be alone my first day at my new school. If you weren't going to let Arashi-nii go to school then why did we move to Namimori in the first place?" Yuzuki asked.

"Because dear you needed a better education, and you weren't getting that at your old school. You didn't want a tutor so this was our only option," Yuzuki hung her head as her father spoke; "It's not your brother's fault that he's sick, and it's not your fault that you needed a better education. Also there is one other thing that I, we, would like to talk to you about. Your mother and I have planned a vacation for some time later in the year, but, well, we feel that since you need a better education that you should stay here during it," her father said.

"But father, what's the point of going on vacation if our whole family doesn't go?" Arashi asked. This was followed by a small bout of coughing.

"Your sister needs to focus on her studies, and you'll need a break from the city air. Also depending on where we go we may be able to find a doctor that can cure your sickness," their mother said, "But we won't go until you get completely settled in at your new school Yuzuki, and make a few friends at least."

Yuzuki nodded, but seethed on the inside. Suddenly a rumor she had heard from a former student of Namimori Middle School about the head of the Disciplinary Committee came to the forefront of her mind.

_'__He's a demon. If you're going to Namimori don't get on his bad side. But even then there's a chance that he still might kill you.'_

"Um… do I really have to go to school? I mean what about the head of the disciplinary committee. If the rumors are true then I don't want to meet him at all, and the only way to avoid him would be to stay away from the middle school," Yuzuki said, but she knew she was fighting a lost cause when her father told her that they were just rumors, and her family entered their new house. She sighed.

_This is going to be a long school year_, she thought before following her family inside. What none of them knew however was that a baby in a fedora, and suit was watching from across the street, and smiling.

"Hisoka Yuzuki you'll be an interesting addition to Tsuna's family," the baby said to himself before walking away.

* * *

**Me: So what did y'all think. Like it, hate please tell me. R&R people or I'll get Reborn.**

**Yuzuki: She will too. Sayonara Brightcloud I've got something to do.**

**Me: *grinning slyly* Meeting someone?**

**Yuzuki: *nonplussed* Yeah Arashi, why?**

**Me: *disappointed* Just curious. Have fun. See y'all later readers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello readers chapter one is here. Oi bomb-boy come here!**

**Gokudera: What do you want woman, and I do have a name you know.**

**Me: I do, but I have to get back at you for Yamamoto. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Gokudera: Hmph, whatever Brightcloud0915 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She only owns her OCs, and their weapons. Now what were you talking about get back at me.**

**Me: *innocently* Well your always calling Yamamoto baseball idiot so long story short I got tired of it, and decided to put you in your place.**

**Gokudera: *glaring murderously* Why you? *pulls out dynamite and lights it* **

**Me: Oh Tsuna would you come here please? *Tsuna enters***

**Tsuna: Ohayo Brightcloud-san. Hiee! Gokudera what's going on!**

**Gokudera: Juudaime! *puts dynamite away after putting it out* **

**Me: *grinning triumphantly* Oh revenge is so sweet.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Yuzuki get up, or you'll be late for school," Arashi's voice sounded in her ear.

"Hai Arashi," Yuzuki said yawning. Her twin was already leaving the room. She smiled at his antics before grabbing her school uniform, that her parents had gotten when they registered her into Namimori Middle School, and heading to the bathroom. She showered, put on her school uniform, and brushed her teeth before going downstairs. She glanced at the clock as she did. Horror filled her when she noticed the time.

_Shoot, if I don't step it up now then I won't make it to school at all. Looks like I'm not having breakfast today_, Yuzuki thought. She had gotten down the stairs, and slipped on her shoes. Arashi brought her lunch over to her, and hugged her goodbye.

"Don't annoy Hibari-san okay," her twin teased. While at the school Yuzuki's parents had also found out the name of the name of the head of the Disciplinary Committee. She glowered at him good-naturedly before sprinting out the door. She came to the corner of her street and looked both ways. She heard footsteps hurrying towards her. She turned her head, and saw a boy with gravity defying brown hair, and brown eyes dressed in the male version of her uniform. He was being followed by two other boys, also dressed in the Namimori school uniform. One had silver hair and gray eyes, and the other had spiky black hair and brown eyes.

"Juudaime what's the rush," the silver haired one said.

"Gokudera-kun we'll be late if we don't hurry," the boy with the gravity defying hair said. Unfortunately none of them noticed her which lead to the brown haired boy crashing into her, and that lead to both of them falling down.

"Ju-juudaime, are you hurt?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Maa maa Tsuna you should look where you're going," the dark haired boy said.

"Don't talk to the tenth like that, baseball idiot," the silver haired boy said. It was then the Yuzuki spoke up.

"Owowowow," Yuzuki said, "Hey what's your problem. Are you blind?"

"S-sorry uh…" Tsuna started. Yuzuki glared at him for a minute, but suddenly remembered school.

"Y-you can apologize later, but right now we need to get to school or we'll be late," Yuzuki said.

"Hiee! If we're late then we'll have to face Hibari-san," Tsuna said. The four began running towards the school. Luckily they got there on time. Yuzuki breathed in deeply then started to laugh surprising the three boys.

"Hahaha, that was a rush. I think we outta get to our classes now," Yuzuki said grinning. She turned and started to leave the boys, but then turned around.

"Um… could you maybe, uh, show me the way to class 1-A." Yuzuki asked (A/N Sorry if this isn't the right class).

"You're in our class?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess," Yuzuki said as she began walking away. Tsuna followed her, and was followed by Gokudera, and the dark haired boy. Once inside Tsuna took the lead. They came to the classroom and entered. Tsuna and his friends took their seats, while Yuzuki stood at the front of the room.

"Good morning class," the teacher said.

"Good morning sensei," the class replied. Then they all fixed their eyes on Yuzuki, who was trying very hard not to fidget.

"As you have all noticed we have a new student in our midst. Please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher directed this last part to Yuzuki.

"Hello, I'm Hisoka Yuzuki," the raven haired girl said, hoping she could sit down now, but the teacher told her to tell the class something about herself so she complied, "I enjoy any kind of hand-to-hand combat, and I dabble in a few sports."

"Thank you Hisoka. Take the seat next to Yamamoto. Yamamoto raise your hand," the teacher said. The black haired boy from earlier raised his hand, and Yuzuki walked over and sat down next to him.

_And so begins the first day of a long cycle_, Yuzuki thought.

~Time Skip~ (A/N Hey I'm lazy, just deal with it)

Yuzuki let out a sigh when the lunch bell rang. She grabbed her bento, and headed towards the cafeteria. Halfway there Tsuna walked up to her.

"Um… uh, Hisoka-san I-I'm sorry f-f-for earlier," Tsuna said, "W-would you like t-to eat lunch with us o-o-on the r-roof?"

"Oh that's okay Sawada-san, and I think I'll take you up on your offer. Oh and you can call me Yuzuki," Yuzuki said smiling. Tsuna grinned, and led her over to Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Juudaime, what's she doing here?" Gokudera asked. Yuzuki strode past Tsuna, and glared at the silver haired boy.

"I was invited to join you guys for lunch," Yuzuki said. Gokudera started to reach for something when Yamamoto interrupted.

"Maa maa let's not fight," he said.

"Tch, I don't have to listen to you baseball idiot," Gokudera growled holding something.

"Hiee! G-Gokudera-kun please don't!" Tsuna said.

"If you say so Juudaime," Gokudera said. Tsuna sweat-dropped as did Yuzuki. Yamamoto just laughed it off, and the four headed up the stairs to the school roof.

Yuzuki's POV

I followed Tsuna and his friends as they made their way up to the school's roof. As we opened the door and stepped onto roof, I tensed when I saw a boy with black hair reclining against the fence.

"Hey Tsuna who's that over there?" I asked indicating the boy. Tsuna looked over at the direction I indicated.

"Hiee, H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried out. I froze as the boy stood up, and turned our way. Out of nowhere tonfas appeared. There was no mercy in his gray eyes.

"I'll bite you to death for crowding herbivores," Hibari said. I wanted to laugh because that is the one of the weirdest things to say, but seeing Tsuna's expression made me hold it in. Hibari advanced towards us.

"Hiee, someone help!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari swung at Tsuna, but the blow never connected. Why? I pushed him that's why. Who did I push? Well I leave that to you.

"Tsuna don't worry. I've got this," I said nonchalantly. Hibari smirked as he rushed at me. He swung his tonfas at my head. I ducked, but took a blow to the stomach. I grimaced in pain, but stood back up.

"Is that all ya got, carnivore?" I asked adding in carnivore as an afterthought. Tsuna and the others looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oi woman do you have a death wish!" Gokudera shouted. I smiled, maybe I did, but at the moment I didn't care. Hibari came at me again. I back flipped as he swung at my stomach again. Twisting in midair I somehow landed off to his right. Suddenly a baby wearing a fedora and a suit landed in between us, effectively stopping our brawl.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Baby," Hibari said putting away his tonfas.

"Who?" I asked.

Third Person POV

The baby, addressed as Reborn by Tsuna, turned towards Yuzuki.

"Ciaossu, I'm Tsuna's home tutor Reborn," the baby said to the raven haired girl. Yuzuki snickered.

"Tsuna a baby is your home tutor," Yuzuki said. Reborn smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you Reborn. I'm…" Yuzuki began saying to the toddler.

"Hisoka Yuzuki, age 13. You and your family moved here yesterday," Reborn said. Yuzuki looked at the baby cautiously.

"How do you know so much about me?" Yuzuki asked. Reborn smiled.

"I'm a hitman for the Vongola Family," Reborn stated bluntly.

"Hitman? Vongola Family?" Yuzuki cocked her head, "What are those?"

"The Vongola are a mafia family. I'm a hitman for them. I was sent from Italy to help Tsuna become their boss," Reborn said.

"R-Reborn don't involve Yuzuki-san in this," Tsuna said. Yuzuki laughed.

"And what if I want to be involved, hmm?" Yuzuki asked. Tsuna did an anime fall, Gokudera sweat dropped, Yamamoto laughed, and Hibari was silent.

"Then welcome to the family I guess," Gokudera said indifferently after finding his voice.

"So Hisoka is going to play mafia with us?" Yamamoto said. Yuzuki sweat dropped, but smiled. Maybe moving to Namimori wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

**Me: So that's a rap. Chapter Two will be up soon, but for now please R&R. Oh Arashi what's up?**

**Arashi: Uh… *looks around* Reborn told me to tell you Hibari was coming to well you know, bite you to death.**

**Me: *sighs* Yeah I know, but why? *Arashi shrugs* Ah… don't worry about it. Just get out of here before the carnivore gets here.**

**Arashi: Hai Brightcloud-san. *leaves quickly***

**Me: Well see ya later… hopefully. *leaves too***


End file.
